fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
🏳
��️‍��'Rainbow PreCure��️‍�� 'è la fanserie originale ideata da Cure FlorAmour. Essa è ispirata al franchise PreCure. Il tema di questa serie è l'amicizia, l'amore e il futuro. ��️‍��'Rainbow PreCure��️‍��' is the original fanserie designed by Cure FlorAmour. It is inspired by the PreCure franchise. The theme of this series is friendship, love and future. Trama/Plot Episodi di Rainbow PreCure Sheila Flos è una ragazza straniera di 14 anni che vive in Italia da quando era nata. Quando arriva il primo giorno di scuola superiore, Sheila incontra vicino alla sua scuola Riny, una piccola fatina proveniente da un altro pianeta, e subito dopo un uomo dei Darkodium, un'organizzazione malvagia che vuole rapire Shiny per portarla nel loro mondo ed eliminarla, prima che trovi le Guerriere Leggendarie. Sheila, vedendo in difficoltà la piccola, la protegge e grazie al suo coraggio sprigiona un nuovo potere, che la farà diventare una Pretty Cure, Cure Petal, che riuscirà a sconfiggere il nemico. Ma il male non è stato ancora sconfitto ed è intenzionato a ritornare più volte. Durante la storia si uniranno al gruppo Aurora Torrente/Cure Ocean e Alicia Soare/Cure Sol. Rainbow PreCure episodes Sheila Flos is a 14-year-old foreign girl who has lived in Italy since she was born. When the first day of high school arrives, next to her school,Sheila meets Riny, a little fairy from another planet, and immediately after the group of Darkodium, an evil organization that wants to kidnap Riny to take her to their world and eliminate her, before she find the Legendary Warriors. Sheila, seeing the little one in difficulty, protects her and thanks to her courage releases a new power, which will make her become a Pretty Cure, Cure Petal, who will be able to defeat the enemy. But the evil has not yet been defeated and is willing to return several times. During the story they will join the group Aurora Torrente/Cure Ocean and Alicia Soare/Cure Sol. Personaggi/Characters Pretty Cure Sheila Flos/Cure Petal È una ragazza straniera di 14 anni, che vive in Italia. Frequenta il liceo "G.Magia" a Sterano. È una ragazza gentile e timida, ed è a causa della sua timidezza che è riuscita ad avere poche amiche(ovvero Aurora e Alicia). Nonostante ha anche un carattere forte e determinato, che nasconde sempre per la sua timidezza. Nel tempo libero le piace ascoltare la musica e annaffiare i fiori di casa. Si trasforma in Cure Petal, la Pretty Cure dei Fiori, di colore rosa. She is a 14-year-old foreign girl who lives in Italy. She attend the "G. Magia" high school in Sterano. She is a kind and shy girl, and it is because of her shyness that she managed to have only 2 friends (Aurora and Alicia). Although she also has a strong and determined character, which she always hides for her shyness. In her free time she enjoys listening to music and watering her flowers. She turns into Cure Petal, the Pretty Cure of Flowers, of pink color. Coming soon... Alleati/Allies Riny È una fata proveniente da un altro mondo. Ha ricevuto il compito di trovare le Guerriere Leggendarie per salvare l'universo dai Darkodium, che vogliono conquistarlo. Riesce a teletrasportarsi grazie a una collana che porta sul collo She's a fairy from another world. She received the task of finding the Legendary Warriors to save the universe from the Darkodium, who want to win it. She can teleport herself thanks to a necklace that brings on the neck Darkodium Tristun Un uomo dei Darkodium. È il primo ad attaccare le Pretty Cure. Il suo nome deriva da "triste", infatti la maggior parte delle volte è triste. A Darkodium man. He is the first to attack the Pretty Cure. Its name comes from "triste"(which means "sad" in Italian). In fact most of the times he is sad. Coming soon... Personaggi Secondari/Supporting Characters Signor Flos/Mr.Flos È il padre di Sheila He's Sheila's father Signora Flos/Mrs.Flos È la madre di Sheila She's Sheila's mother Ryan Flos Il fratello minore di Sheila He's Sheila's younger brother Coming soon... Oggetti Magici/Items Magical Pact È il primo oggetto di trasformazione delle Pretty Cure. It's the Pretty Cure's first trasformation item. Coming soon... Magical Key È il secondo oggetto di trasformazione delle Pretty Cure It's the Pretty Cure's second trasformation item Luoghi/Location Sterano È la città dove abitano le Cures It's the city where the Cures live Coming soon... Film/Movies Coming soon... Curiosità/Trivia • ��️‍��Rainbow PreCure��️‍�� è la prima fanserie di Cure FlorAmour ��️‍��Rainbow PreCure��️‍�� is the first fanserie made by Cure FlorAmour Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series